


MCU Preferences/Scenarios

by theprophecysaid



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Preferences, Scenarios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprophecysaid/pseuds/theprophecysaid
Summary: A collection of scenarios and preferences with the Marvel Cinematic Universe characters.





	1. How They Comfort You (avengers)

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 370  
> Originally posted on tumblr: October 23, 2015

Tony Stark (Iron Man):  
Presents. What could make you happier than that car or bag or shirt you’ve had your eyes on. It’s sure to get you in a good mood, right?

Steve Rogers (Captain America):  
He would remind you just how important you are to him, then sit you down for a nice long talk. He’d make sure you get everything out of your system.

Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow):  
She would take you down to a training room and let you let your anger out. She’d point you towards a punching bag and encourage you to just wail on it.

Thor:  
Pajamas, TV, Food. He heard that thats what people do when they get sad. They eat ice cream and laze around. So he brings up a whole bunch of food to your room and just sits and eats with you. If you want to explain whats bothering you, sure, he’ll listen, but if you want to ignore it for now, he’s fine with that too.

Clint Barton (Hawkeye):  
He wouldn’t want you to pretend that the pain isn’t there, but he would definitely try to cheer you up a bit before letting you vent.

Bruce Banner (The Hulk):  
Okay, maybe he’s not the best person to go to for comforting. He’s like super awkward. But he would still try. He would listen, and maybe try to give you some advice, but ultimately he wouldn’t be sure of himself or advice, and would just opt for listening and slight comforting touches.

Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver):  
Despite his slight immature behavior, he is probably one of the best people to go to for comfort. He’d make sure you knew for a fact that he was 100% focused on you, and would make sure to keep you close. He would listen intently,but only give advice if you asked for it. After you got it all out, he would try his hardest to cheer you up instantly.

Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch):  
She’d keep you close and just let you cry, or vent. Whichever you wanted. She may look inside your head to fully understand, but when it’s something so sensitive, she may ask you before doing so. She respects your choice and boundaries.


	2. What Kind of Food They Make/Get For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 359  
> Originally posted on tumblr: October 27, 2015

Tony Stark (Iron Man):  
Fast Food. Maybe if you want something fancy or he feels like something special, he’ll take you out, but if you don’t specify, he’s content with just getting some McDonalds and heading back to the Tower to watch some movies.

Steve Rogers (Captain America):  
Pizza. He gets you what he calls “the best pizza in Brooklyn or even the world”. It’s from a little place on a very crowded street, that’s been there for an awfully long time. But he was right, it really was the best pizza.

Natasha Romanov (Black Widow):  
She makes you some surprisingly really good nachos. Like super complex with tons of peppers and spices, but like amazing. They definitely seem easy to put together, but whenever anybody else tries to it just isn’t the same. She says that she has a secret ingredient…

Thor:  
Why just get one type of food when you can get EVERYTHING! There are still a lot of Midgardian foods he hasn’t tried yet, so whenever he gets the chance he goes all out.

Clint Barton (Hawkeye):  
He makes the best ribs, and just all types of cookout/barbecue food, like burgers, corn on the cob, potato salad, etc. 

Bruce Banner (The Hulk):  
He has a bit of a knack for baking, but he makes the best breakfast food, especially pancakes. Sometimes he makes breakfast for all the Avengers, and that’s always a good sign that the day is going to be great.

Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch):  
When she cooks or orders food, it’s always hit or miss. She likes to experiment and try new things when she rarely cooks, and she also likes to add in a lot of things she remembers her parents making her and Pietro when they were little, so no matter what it’s always new and interesting to you.

Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver):  
He makes great sundaes, milkshakes, etc. They are always creative and fun and sometimes, honestly, a little overboard. He has a pretty big sweet tooth, and he never knows when it gets to be too much. Though it’s usually a good idea to keep him away from caffeine and sugar.


	3. What They Dress Up As For Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 315  
> Originally posted on tumblr: October 31, 2015

Tony Stark (Iron Man):  
Captain America. He stole the shield and strolled into the room after everyone else had arrived. It was hilarious, for about 5 minutes, then he just felt a little stupid as he tried to keep the joke going.

Steve Rogers (Captain America):  
A Ghostbuster. Sam went as one as well. He truly did enjoy the movie and thought it’d be fun.

Thor:  
A spartan. It fit him perfectly, Darcy suggested it. He even had the helmet that he wore all night.

Natasha Romanov (Black Widow):  
Darth Vader from Star Wars. Nobody knew who she was for the majority of the party. Everybody was wondering where she was. A lot of people had expected (or rather hoped) for the usual slutty womens costume, but she went all out. Eventually it started to get a little hot under the mask so she was forced to take it off and reveal her identity. It also matched Clint’s kids costume (Princess Leia, and Luke Skywalker).

Clint Barton (Hawkeye):  
Robin Hood. Everyone jokes about it so he decided to just do it. It was easier than Legolas, he didn’t have to wear a long wig.

Bruce Banner (The Hulk):  
The Tenth Doctor from Doctor Who. Everyone called him boring since all he did was put on a trench coat and carry around a toy sonic screwdriver.

Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch):  
Wednesday Addams from the Addams Family. She honestly didn’t want to bring too much attention to herself at Tony’s large costume party. She wanted something simple that wouldn’t take too much effort.

Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver):  
Sonic. He was very excited about dressing up but had no idea what to dress up as. Nat and Clint said they had him covered and this was the result. At first he hated being laughed at, but eventually he ended up embracing the ridiculous costume (ironically or not? who knows)


End file.
